Pain
by AnonymousIStay
Summary: Code Lyoko, UxO, First fanfic ever, don't like don't read. Yumi breaks Ulrichs heart, and he has no one to turn to, until one day...
1. Chapter 1: Far Too Real

**Pain**

Chapter 1: All too real

* * *

**Author Note**

This is my first fanfic, and i am slightly nervous, but it has been floating around in my head for so long, i had to write it down somewhere. This is going to be a several chapter story, and sorry the first chapter is short, feedback would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Pain, pain was all Ulrich felt

He had confronted Yumi because she had been cheating on him. Yumi had tried to assure him that is was a one-time thing, but he had seen them with his own eyes, every Sunday for the past 5 weeks. It was over, and he could hardly believe it. He didn't want to tell anyone yet, that would make it too real.

The next morning, Odd had woken up at the distinct smell of bacon. He begins to walk out of the room when he noticed something strange, Ulrich was still in bed. Usually he was the first in their group up, unless Jeremy had stayed up all night in the factory, of course.

Odd just walked on by without giving it much notice. Walking through the hallway and down the stairs, through the courtyard to meet the rest of the gang for breakfast. "Where's Ulrich?" Jeremy asks as Odd approaches, "Still sleeping, I'm slightly worried, he's usually up fairly early." "Maybe your dog kept him up!" Aelita says. Odd frowns as the rest of them laugh.

Halfway through breakfast Ulrich slowly walks in the cafeteria. "What kept you?" Odd asks, "I don't want to talk about it." Ulrich quickly rebuttals before starting his breakfast. "What's up with you?" says Odd, Ulrich remains silent. "Come on, tell us already." Aelita says. Ulrich cracks under pressure, "Yumi cheated on me ok! Just shut up!" He shouts before storming off. The group is stunned.


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

**Pain**

Chapter 2: Confusion

* * *

**Authors Note:** This is a longer chapter, and also with some back-story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own code lyoko

* * *

They were stunned, Ulrich had never been the one to break down like that, and they couldn't believe what just happened. Odd was going through a crossroads in his life and a few weeks ago, he had fallen for Ulrich, and he fell hard. He couldn't decide if he was sad that Ulrich was going through a tough time, or if he was happy that the love of life, was finally available. He was confused. He decided to think about it later and was about to eat when he noticed Ulrich's tray of food, still on the table.

Ulrich heard a knock at the door, "Go away!" he yelled. The door opened and he hears Odd say "Relax, it's only me." "I said GO AWAY!" Ulrich screeches back. Odd sets down the tray and hesitates before closing the door. Ulrich hears odd sets down something, but he waits for the door to close before turning around and seeing the tray of food. He realizes he is starving, but begins to feel bad. Jeremy was too involved in the supercomputer to care, and Aelita had been caught up in her nightmares. Odd was the only person who truly understood who he felt, and he had screamed at him.

* * *

_Yumi and Tom were enjoying the weather, they were lying down in the forest, not far from the factory. Just looking up at the clouds, Ulrich had been following her ever since he found out about her and Tom. He decided then and there that this was the last straw, he had a plan._

_Yumi came home to find Ulrich sitting in her foyer. "Ulrich, I didn't expect to see you…" "I know about Tom" "Please Ulrich, it was a one-time thing!" "Yeah, a one-time thing that happened 5 times!" "You've been following me?" "You've been cheating on me!" "I'm Sorry!" "Save it." And with that, he left, making a point to slam the door._

_Running through the streets back to Kadic, Hot tears streamed down his face. That night he dreamt of happy things: Pushing Yumi into the digital sea, a life without Yumi, and then a strange thing happened, he dreamt about Odd._

* * *

The flashback sent shivers through his spine. He remembered his dream about Odd, Odd made him happy, He had always been there for him, in trouble and triumph, and they made a great team, but what would others think? What would Odd think? Ulrich was confused.


	3. Chapter 3: Cliffhanger

**Pain**

Chapter 3: Cliffhanger

* * *

**Authors Note:** Trying to get the length to be a bit longer. Took more time. Potatoes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

Odd waited several hours before knocking at the door again, but this time, all he heard was silence. He quietly opened the door and saw Ulrich sound asleep. Odd brought the empty tray back to the cafeteria before taking another hopeful look at Ulrich, and going to bed.

Ulrich had yet another dream about Odd, but this one was different. In all the other ones everything was normal, but in his latest one, he and Odd were doing something new, they were kissing. They say that dreams are subconscious desires, that dreams are your minds way of telling you what you really want to do. That was the part that freaked Ulrich out the most, the dreams were quite enjoyable, but what the dreams meant, scared him. He flipped over, looking at Odd, and realized he had completely fallen for the scrawny man. It was painful to hang out with Odd as he had to pretend they were just good friends, and it was painful to avoid Odd, as he longed to see him.

Odd had noticed that Ulrich was acting strange, but he thought it was just post-dump feelings trying to re-emerge. He took this as a queue to work extra hard, and over the next few weeks, went out of his way to make sure Ulrich felt better, and made sure to leave subtle hints that it was him.

It was getting harder and harder for Ulrich to even think about Odd, he had found out that Odd had even struck some sort of deal with Mr. Delmas to get out of detention for the rest of the month, he didn't know what torture Odd was going through for him, but the thought that Odd was putting himself through…something…for him was making Ulrich fall even deeper in love with him. The dreams about him were increasing in frequency, and intensity. Ulrich had to accept it, he loved Odd.

That night, Ulrich and Odd were talking in their dorm. "How long have you been going out of your way for me, Odd?" "What? Um… I don't know, two weeks?" "Next question, what did you do to get me out of detention?" "Well, I sort of…struck up a deal." "Odd, what kind, of deal exactly." "Well, I kind of worked behind the lunch counter…" The idea of Odd in a hairnet was funny, he laughed. The idea of Odd, on the other hand, of Odd doing all that he had done, for him. It was too much, it pushed him over the edge.

Ulrich's heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to jump out. He couldn't breathe. His mind was racing, he felt like he was going to pass out, and then things became a blur. Ulrich only knew one thing.

He had kissed Odd.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovery

**Pain**

Chapter 4: Discovery

* * *

**Authors Note:** Not going to be updating as often, and they might be shorter, school is starting up soon. I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko

* * *

Odd felt time stop around him. He had dreamed about this day far too many times to count, but it happening for real? Some days seem to fly by, but this moment seemed to swim through molasses.

Ulrich didn't know what he did. Yes he did, he took action. But how? He didn't know what was going on, the earth stood still. An eternity seemed to pass by before Ulrich felt himself pull back. "uhhh…ummm…uhhh" he couldn't speak. He sensed movement, and before he knew it, he was lying on his back, Odd straddling him. They were passionately kissing. Ulrich could barely gasp out "Odd, what are we doing?" "I don't know, but it feels so right!" Odd slowly reached his hand down Ulrich's stomach, feeling his way to his hip.

The door swings open. "Hey Odd, can I borrow your…OH MY GOD!" Their eyes lock with Aelita's. "I'm…just going to…um…" Aelita stutters and slowly closes the door.

The next day, Odd and Ulrich join Jeremy, and Aelita for Breakfast. Ulrich hands Aelita a folded up slip of paper that reads 'can you keep a secret?' She blushes, looks up at them, and says yes. "What are you talking about?" Jeremy asks, "Oh, it's nothing important" Odd replies. They finish their breakfast in silence.

Later that night, in their dorm, Odd says to Ulrich "We need to talk about this." "Agreed." "I don't know what to do, Ulrich." "Me neither." "I can't stop these feelings I have for you." Ulrich looked at Odd, and he could see that his love was reciprocated. Ulrich spoke next "So, like…um…boyfriends in secret?" Odd laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess."


End file.
